A Buffy Christmas Carol
by Arielle1
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Spike is alone; until he gets a visit from three ghosts


****

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything connected to the Buffyverse. I just write about them.

****

Author's note: Takes place a few days after "Wrecked"

****

A/N 2: I didn't think I would get this done before Christmas. I'm so glad I did. I hope everyone likes it. Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!

****

Summery: Spike is alone on Christmas Eve until he gets a visit from three ghosts.

****

A Buffy Christmas Carol

Buffy Summers sat in her living room staring at the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve; it was the first Christmas without her mother.

All day Buffy had been going around making sure everything was perfect and now she sat waiting.

"Wow!" Willow Rosenberg exclaimed as she came into the house "The tree looks better than it did this morning."

Buffy stood up and smiled "Thanks Will."

"Did Dawn help?" Willow asked stepping up to the tree.

"A bit." She said, "Then Tara came by and they went to do some last minute shopping."

Willow removed her jacket and went into the hall to hang it up "Oh…uh is Tara coming tonight?"

Buffy nodded "Yeah. Ya know I figured since she's…"

"Buffy you don't have to explain why you invited her." Willow said, "Plus it might give us a chance to talk." Willow had recently stopped doing magic and she hoped that Tara would see that she was the same person she had been before she had abused magic.

"Great." Buffy said glancing out the window at the darkening sky "Ya know I think I'm gonna go do a quick patrol. Make sure all the nasties are taking Christmas off."

"That's a good idea." Willow said kneeling down in front of the tree "And when you get back we can party!"

Buffy smiled and started walking to the stairs as Willow picked up a present, which had her name printed neatly on the tag "No snooping!"

Willow frowned and put down the box "You're no fun."

"I know." Buffy said. She went up to her room, grabbed two stakes and her jacket then headed out.

***

Spike sat atop a tombstone outside his crypt, a cigarette was clenched between his lips and a bottle of alcohol was in his hand.

It was Christmas Eve and he was alone, he had never been alone on Christmas Eve. For years he had been with Drusilla, and even though they had never actually celebrated Christmas the traditional way he had never been alone.

Even last year he had been with Harmony on Christmas, even that was better than being alone.

He wished he were somewhere that wasn't his cold lonely crypt. He wished he were with Buffy.

He'd barely seen Buffy since they had, had sex and that was almost a week ago. The two times he had seen her there hadn't been much time for them to talk. Just time to kill something.

Spike took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke into the air then took a swig from the bottle.

He looked out at the rows of tombstones and saw Buffy walking slowly down one row. Perhaps he could talk to her now.

He ground out the cigarette on the top of the tombstone then jumped off and started walking towards Buffy.

"Hey Buff." He said when they were about a foot apart "Nice…ah night for patrolling huh?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him "Ah yeah I guess. Is there something I can help you with?"

Spike's eyes flicked from her face to the stake she held in her hand. He hoped she wouldn't kill him right there for bringing up their night together "I think we should talk."

"About what?" She asked although she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about and she wished he wouldn't bring it up, at least not now.

"The other night." He said "We haven't actually talked about it since the other night when Dawn was missing."

Buffy took in a deep breath "Spike I thought I made myself clear then."

"But you weren't thinking straight then." He said hoping she would say something different then the same old song and dance.

"Spike I…What I said is what I mean." Buffy said.

Spike scoffed "Aw come on Slayer! We both know that's not true."

She stared at him for a moment; something about the way he called her Slayer got to her and she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing "Look I don't have time for this right now. I still have two more cemeteries to check plus it's Christmas Eve."

Spike scoffed "Christmas eve! So what!"

"Well aren't we Scroogie tonight." Buffy said as she walked past him.

_"You would be too." _Spike thought to himself as she walked away _"If you were alone." _He shook his head and walked back to his crypt. He was gonna watch some TV and drink himself to sleep since there was nothing else for him to do.

Spike sat down in the old recliner he had found at the dump and turned on the beat up television he had found in someone's trash. He brought the bottle of alcohol to his lips and took a long swig as the opening credits of an old version of 'The Christmas Carol' started. 

He watched for a few minutes before his eyelids started to feel heavy and sleep clouded his thoughts. The moment he closed his eyes he fell asleep. Although he didn't sleep for long, or so it felt.

Spike's eyes shot open as the rush of frozen wind swept over him. Sure the crypt was drafty but this wasn't right. Right away he sensed something out of the ordinary and in less then a second he had on his game face.

His yellow eyes searched the dark room until they landed on a shadowy figure to his left "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The shadowy figure drifted about a foot off the floor and was completely transparent; her voice was like wind "I am the ghost of Christmas past."

Spike stared at her "Am I drunk? Is this a joke?"

"No William." The ghost said, "This is no joke."

The hair on the back of Spike's neck rose as the ghost used his real name "What do you want?" he no longer wore his game face.

"You say that you have never been alone on Christmas before." She said "But I am here to show you that you have."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as the ghost floated towards him.

"William I am here to show you a night long ago. A night you have chosen to forget. A night much like tonight." She said and reached out a shadowy arm and touched Spike's forehead.

As soon as she touched his forehead he became cold. Colder than normal. Soon brief images of events from his past flashed through his head; they started from the most recent and flew back to before he had been turned.

Spike opened his eyes when he felt the cold wet substance beneath his cheek. He sat up quickly when he realized he was lying on the ground, the ground was covered in snow and more snow was falling around him.

How could it be snowing? It didn't snow in Sunnydale. As he stood up he looked around at his surroundings; something about them was familiar. There were people walking down dirt roads wearing very old clothes.

"It is Christmas Eve 1879." Spike turned quickly and saw the ghost floating next to him "We are in London, England in the year 1879."

"What!?" Spike asked "1879?" it was then that he realized exactly where they were. He turned and stared at the building they were standing in front of. His house.

They were directly outside the largest window in the small house, which looked into the parlor. Spike peered in and saw what he was dreading. Himself. William a year before he had been turned.

The site of himself so many years ago chilled Spike, he couldn't believe that was him. William wore thin wire framed glasses and his semi curly brown hair fell into his eyes as he wrote in the small notebook he often carried around with him. He also wore a sad look on his face.

"You were alone then." The ghost said, "You remember why you were alone."

Spike nodded "I was the only one not invited. I was in love with Cecily. She had a Christmas party and I was the only one not invited." He stared through the window at the young man sitting alone, writing in his notebook. He remembered what he had been writing "I was writing a poem about how I felt at that moment. I've never felt so alone since then" He turned back to the ghost "Except now."

"We are done here." The ghost said suddenly.

"What?" Spike asked "But…." Before he could say another word he saw a bright flash of light.

***

When Spike opened his eyes he was back in his crypt, sitting in his chair in front of the TV.

"What a weird dream." He said out loud then lifted the bottle of alcohol to his lips again.

"Now that can't be good for you." Came a voice from behind him which startled him so much that he dropped the bottle to the ground; shattering it "Now what am I saying? You're already dead."

Spike turned and stared at the girl standing behind him "Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

The girl had long blond hair and wore a white dress that billowed around her legs "I am the ghost of Christmas present."

"Oh sod off!" Spike exclaimed, "I don't want anymore visits."

"Too bad." The girl said, "Now I need you to come with me."

Spike scoffed "If you think I'm gonna come with you then you're off your rocker."

"Very well." The girl said raising her arms in front of her; she closed her eyes, this unnerved Spike.

"Oh alright!" he exclaimed standing up "I'll come with you." The girl opened her eyes "Just don't do any kinda bloody mumbo jumbo on me."

The girl smiled "Very good. Let's go." A bright flash of light encased them. When it was gone they were standing outside a house.

Spike looked around quickly "Hey! I said no mumbo jumbo!"

"Sorry." The girl said turning towards the steps of the house "But we are here."

"Where's her…" he let his sentence hang as he realized they were standing in front of Buffy's house.

"Come on." The girl said she was already standing on the porch.

"This is called loitering ya know." Spike said following her up to the porch "Now where to?"

The girl smiled and turned towards the door "Inside."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Spike said as the girl stopped an inch from the door, she turned and looked at him "Come along." She turned back to the door and walked through it.

Spike stared open mouthed as the girl disappeared through the hardwood door "This is too bloody weird."

The girl stuck her head through the door "I said come along." 

Spike shook his head "Fine." He walked up to the door and placed his hand on it. Much to his surprise his hand went right through the door.

"Hurry up!" came the girl's voice from inside the house.

Spike looked over the door once then walked through it "That was weird." They were now standing in the entryway to the living room, Christmas music played.

Buffy sat on the couch talking to Xander, Anya and Tara were both sipping glasses of egg nog and Willow and Dawn were laughing about something. Occasionally Willow and Tara would sneak glances at each other.

"They love each other." The girl said suddenly "They will work it out."

"How do you know?" Spike asked, he watched the two witches.

The girl tilted her head "I just do."

"Now why did you bring me here?" Spike asked as he stared at Buffy. He wished he were the one she was talking to and not Xander.

"I brought you here to see what you are missing." The girl said.

He turned and glared at her "What I'm missing? If you know so much then you should know that it's not my fault that I'm not here right now. It's all her fault." He looked back at Buffy who looked away from Xander and towards the doorway of the living room.

"She can't see us." The girl said, "Don't worry." She looked at Spike "It is neither her or your fault. It is the fault of the two of you together."

Spike didn't fully understand her "What?"

"It is not a hard thing to understand." The girl stated "The both of you are at fault."

He stared at the girl "Both?" he looked back at Buffy. It hit him as he stared longingly at Buffy, at this girl that he had fallen in love with. It wasn't just Buffy's fault because she wouldn't admit her feelings it was also his fault because he wouldn't stop pressuring her to admit them.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Spike asked still staring at Buffy "I can't wait. I want her now."

The girl nodded "Waiting is all there is to do right now."

He looked at the girl then back at Buffy as she rose from the couch "Who wants to open presents?"

"I think we are done here." The girl said as another bright flash of light encased them.

***

Spike rolled onto his side and opened one eye; he was lying on one of the stone tombs in the crypt. He opened the other eye and sat up, he looked around the _room "How did I get up here?"_ He thought to himself. He climbed off the tomb and stood in the center of the room for a moment before he sensed something in the room with him.

He turned his head quickly in the direction of the door, his cobalt eyes widened when he saw the figure standing there.

A tall figure in a long black robe with a hood covering its head who resembled what everyone thought the Grim Reaper looked like stood by the door.

"Let me guess." Spike said, "Ghost of Christmas future?"

The figure nodded once then turned towards the open door and walked out into the cemetery.

Spike let out a frustrated sigh then followed the figure into the cemetery; the sun shone brightly down upon them. Spike's brow furrowed, as he looked up at the sky "Why aren't I a pile of dust?"

The figure seemed to ignore his question and started walking away.

"Hello? It's rude to walk away from people." Spike ran after the figure who was walking towards a small group of people "What's this?" it took him only a minute to recognize the people; The Scoobies. They were all standing with their backs facing Spike, they were staring down at something "What are you lot standing around for?" he asked. They didn't seem to hear him "Oh what you're all ignoring me now?" he pushed past Xander and Willow to see what all the fuss was about.

A single tombstone rested in front of them. There were two lines of writing on it:

__

Buffy Anne Summers

January 1981 - December 24 2001

"What the hell!" Spike exclaimed, "How can this be? She's not dead! This has gotta be the past." He turned towards the others but they were gone; only the hooded figure stood behind him "She isn't dead!"

The figure nodded and raised an arm towards the tombstone.

Spike turned back to it and read the dates "December twenty-fourth! 2001! That's this year!" He spun around to face the figure "That's tonight! But how in the hell could that happen!"

The figure said nothing; he raised an arm and made a large circular motion in the air. Suddenly they were on Buffy's porch yet again.

Spike turned towards the window and saw what he had seen before. The scene in the living room was exactly what he had witnessed before. 

Buffy was looking away from Xander in the direction of the entryway then she stood up and asked if anyone wanted to open presents. She snapped her head towards the entryway from the kitchen as a loud crash was heard from the other room.

Spike pressed his hands against the window as he saw a group of vampires stroll into the living room "How?" as soon as the word left his mouth he saw Harmony follow them. She was in full game face "Harmony!" both Spike and Buffy exclaimed in unison as everyone in the house prepared themselves for a fight.

A wicked smiled crossed Harmony's face "Hello Buffy." She turned to the other vampires "Do what you like with the others but leave the Slayer to me."

Buffy shook her head "Harmony what do you think you're gonna do to me?"

"This." Harmony moved quickly across the room and grabbed Buffy by the throat hard "Well aren't you gonna try to kill me?"

Buffy grabbed at Harmony's fingers but she couldn't get them off her throat; she gasped for air and her face began to turn red.

Spike slammed his fists on the window "No! Buffy!" he turned back to the figure "Help her?"

The figure did nothing.

Spike turned back to the window then back to the figure "How did she become so bloody strong?"

The figure said nothing; he stood and watched the events in the house.

Spike turned back to the window and watched helplessly as while the Scoobies dusted most of the group of vampires Harmony dragged Buffy towards the entryway of the living room.

"Wondering how I've gotten so strong?" She asked, "I know that's what you're thinking right now." she loosened her grasp on Buffy's throat slightly but still kept a firm grip on her "I've been working out. Focusing all my power on becoming better. I'm not the same annoying Harmony anymore. And what better way to test my new improved strength but kill the Slayer."

Xander dusted one of the vampires then turned to Buffy and Harmony and ran at them.

With her free hand Harmony backhanded him and sent him sailing into the wall. She looked into Buffy's eyes "This time you won't come back." She put both hands on Buffy's head and with all her strength she twisted Buffy's head; a sickening crack was heard.

Spike's eyes widened in shock as Buffy's body fell to the floor. "NO!" He screamed and pounded his fists on the window again, as the Scoobies stood frozen in their places. Spike turned back to the figure "How could you let this happen! How could you let her kill Buffy!?" he sunk to his knees on the porch "How?" he started sobbing, repeating the word over and over.

***

Spike lifted his head when he sensed the difference in location; he was back in his crypt. Spike stood up and wiped his eyes. Maybe it had it been a dream? But he knew it hadn't been a dream. It was still dark so he knew it was still Christmas Eve. There might be time to save Buffy.

Spike bolted from the crypt, he didn't stop running till he was standing on Buffy's porch. He could see the top of Harmony's head through the little windows in the front door. 

Harmony was holding Buffy by the throat a few inches off the ground. If he was going to save Buffy, Spike had to get in there right away.

He grabbed the doorknob but it was locked so without hesitation he raised his leg and kicked the door in splintering the doorframe.

Both Buffy and Harmony turned their heads when the door flew open.

"Drop her!" Spike exclaimed walking into the hall.

Harmony's eyes widened in shock "Spike?"

"That's right. I'm not gonna let you of all people hurt Buffy." He stated "Now let her go."

Harmony smiled "Ok. I can always test my strength on you." She dropped Buffy onto the floor then turned her full attention to Spike.

"Come on." He said, "You wanna go then lets go."

She moved quickly and before Spike knew it she had her hands on his throat. Spike punched her twice in the stomach, which caused her to let go of his neck. 

Harmony brought her arm around and punched Spike in the nose hard. When she brought her other arm around Spike grabbed her wrist and pushed her arm away.

He grabbed her shoulders then brought his leg up and his knee connected with her stomach.

"You may be a bit stronger but you sure as hell aren't any smarter!" Spike said glaring at her, he pulled a stake out of his jacket "And now you're gonna pay for trying to kill Buffy." In one fluid motion he brought the stake up and planted it in Harmony's chest.

Her eyes widened in shock and pain "Spikey." She squeked before bursting into a cloud of dust.

Spike stood breathing heavy in the entryway the stake still clenched in his fist as the dust flew around. 

He stood there for a moment before dropping the stake to the ground. He looked down at Buffy who was still sitting on the floor with her back to the wall; she was rubbing her throat "Buffy?" he extended his hand to her.

She looked up at him then took his hand; he pulled her up onto her feet "Spike."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Buffy nodded "How did you know?"

He thought for a minute, he wasn't sure what to say "I just knew."

A single tear came to Buffy's eyes "You saved my life."

Spike nodded "I always will."

"I…I'm sorry." She said as the others who had managed to dust the other vampires stood in the living room watching the Slayer and the vampire. She swallowed "I'm sorry I've been so…"

Spike placed a finger on her lips "I know."

Buffy looked up "Spike."

He tilted his head back to see what she was looking at; mistletoe hung above them. He looked into her hazel eyes "It's a tradition right?"

She nodded "Yeah it is."

Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close then lowered his head and kissed her passionately. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

As the others watched the scene in front of them Willow and Tara turned to each other and entwined their fingers then smiled. Anya slipped her arm around Xander's waist and Dawn sat down on the couch.

Buffy pulled away slowly and stared up into Spike's blue eyes "I…I love you."

Spike smiled as his eyes welled up "It's about bloody time."

Buffy smiled then placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Spike knew as they kissed that he wouldn't be alone on Christmas for a long time.

****

The End


End file.
